Soulsilvershipping
by Musicisawesome9
Summary: Lyra x Silver, though it'll be a while before they actually get together. All done in Silver's point of view.
1. Stolen Pokemon

The lab was a nice place, not too big, but quite modern. Silver couldn't believe that tonight he would be doing what he never thought he could do in a million years. He asked himself again why he was a member of Team Rocket. If he did this, he would also quit. Right away.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose. He had the funny feeling he was being watched. But, after considering the matter, why wouldn't he be? This town was so small everybody probably knew each other by name, and he was a complete stranger, so of course, somebody was probably watching him with curiosity.

Eventually he pulled together the courage to check. Somebody was watching him. A girl, maybe a couple of years younger than him, was looking around the back of a house. She had dark brown hair that was shoulder length and deep red eyes, just like his. He felt his stomach perform several backflips, and didn't want to feel this way about someone he had only just seen, but he couldn't help it.

Noticing all this in half a second, he yelped in surprise, "What are you staring at?" She disappeared immediately, and he nearly slapped himself in the face. What he had meant to be a greeting had changed into different words on the route from his brain to his mouth, and now she had gone. But then, being nice wasn't him. He dreaded to think what his father would say if he knew he had developed a crush on a girl in under a second.

But he wanted to see her again. So he watched her in secret for a while, as she played with a Houndour. The Houndour he knew, owned by members of Team Rocket, were savage things, always being kept in their Poké balls and were very hard to control. But this one was playful, friendly and a little protective.

"Lyra!" Somebody called out and she looked around. Now he knew her name. The person who called out her name was a boy maybe his age. She jumped to her feet, ran over and hugged him.

Silver didn't remember much more of that day. He had stopped watching the girl and walked away from the town, debating whether or not to complete his father's command and steal one of the Pokémon. If he did, the rest of the command was to give it to his father. He decided that was a bit selfish, after all, his father had never let him have his own Pokémon. He'd always had to borrow some if he needed one. The Zubat he had in his hand now wasn't really his either… but what the hell. He would keep it, and serve his father right.

As for the Pokémon he was about to steal… yes, he would steal it, but for himself. He knew that was selfish too, but he couldn't help it. He wanted a Pokémon that was his, and the starter Pokémon technically didn't belong to anybody. So when the night came, he ran to the Pokémon lab and cautiously tried the door.

It was locked. Of course it was. What was the point of trying a door that would obviously be locked? Not even a stupid person would leave the door of a very important place unlocked overnight, because thieves like he was about to become could steal anything of worth. Hopefully one Pokémon wouldn't be noticed too quickly if it went missing.

He worked a pin round the lock and after several aggravating minutes he unlocked the door and pushed it open noiselessly. The lab was spotless; computers lying at separate desks with neat piles of papers next to them… Silver flashed his torch around restlessly, quickly searching for what he was looking for.

A machine at the back of the lab contained three shining Poké balls. Silver tried to reach his hand to get them, but his fingers hit an invisible wall, and he made a noise in aggravation. They had encased the Poké balls in glass, very clean glass where his fingerprints showed up as clearly as a Staraptor would on snow. He scrubbed them away with the sleeve of his shirt angrily.

He scrambled through his bag to try and find some gloves. He found some and pushed open the glass, noting that this machine wasn't locked, to his luck. There was no time to choose what would be the strongest Pokémon; he reached in and grabbed one at random, then put another (empty) Poké ball in its place. He then slid the glass shut again, making sure no marks were left on it.

He ran out of the lab and shut the door carefully, then locked it again. It didn't look like anyone had broken in and wouldn't until someone discovered that the Poké ball he had put there was empty, which hopefully wouldn't be for a few days.

He inspected the Poké ball he had stolen, then punched himself in the forehead. It wasn't as ordinary Poké ball, it had a serial number on it just as if they were making sure they wouldn't be tricked. His Poké ball would stick out like a sore thumb, but there was no going back now, so he ran out of the sleepy town.

He hated himself. Why did he have to do such a wrong thing as that and steal a Pokémon for no reason but his own desperate want for a Pokémon to call his own? He could have caught one all by himself, but instead he had to steal one. Why? What had come out of this, anyway?

Scanning his Poké ball, he found out he had grabbed the water-type, Totodile. Better than the Chikorita for any bet, but he wished he had managed to grab the Cyndaquil. A fire-type Pokémon would suit him much better, he thought, as he ran out of the town.


	2. Violet City

Silver was furious. His useless Totodile had failed to win the battle against the girl he saw the day before, even when he had the type advantage. And now she knew his name.

Was that a bad thing? Silver truly had no idea why he didn't want her to know his name, only it would be embarrassing for her to know his surname if she had heard of Team Rocket… wait a second. He had scribbled out his surname on his trainer card just yesterday. How could he have forgotten?

He aimed a kick at a Sentret that was blocking the path but it shot out of the way before he made contact. At least Lyra hadn't worked out that he was the one who stole the Totodile, otherwise he could well be dodging the police right now. He could have chosen any night in the year to steal a Pokémon, but he had to steal it the night before some trainers would be receiving their first Pokémon.

He wasn't wearing the Team Rocket uniform anymore. Like he had promised himself, he quit, straight away. Well, sort of. He hadn't told his father yet, but he had no idea where his father was, so that was his best excuse.

As his fury with losing wore off, he began to feel a little guilty. He had treated his Pokémon really badly for losing and he knew he shouldn't really have treated them that way. After all, surely his Pokémon had tried their best, and he had treated them like they hadn't tried at all. But how could he try and make it up to them?

He couldn't. He wasn't the sort of person who knew how to apologise, and when he let Totodile out, he just stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. And it felt stupid to return Totodile to its Poké ball when he hadn't said anything to it or done anything with it. So he decided to train, and maybe catch another Pokémon.

How were you supposed to praise a Pokémon? Because when his Totodile successfully took down a Gastly in the Dark Cave so he could catch it, he didn't know what to say to it. After stuttering for several seconds, he muttered, "Uh… well done… return,"

What he had just said sounded stupid. Praising had never really been his thing.

* * *

2 days later

* * *

Finally, he had made it to Violet City. Why did one stupid route have to be so long? They could have placed all of the cities and towns really close to each other, but instead, they had to be miles apart, with very few Pokémon centres along the way. The first thing he planned to do was challenge the gym.

Why challenge? He knew that some people stole the badges instead but, having that it seemed a good idea at first, he realised that maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. Yes, it was a much quicker way to get badges, but surely the whole idea of a gym battle was to prove your strength and get stronger at the same time. It would be easier to steal the badges, but better to do the battle.

He entered the gym. The door swung open loudly and the room was completely empty. At the very back of the room was an open air lift, and Silver followed the cables up with his eyes. It went extremely high up to a battlefield hanging above his head. This had to be a flying-type gym.

"Excuse me,"

He realised the room wasn't empty at all. To his right there was a man dressed in a suit and he was looking directly at Silver, who felt pressured to use manners, something he hadn't had much experience of using before.

"Yes?" said Silver, feeling very awkward,

"Have you got the slip from the Elder to prove you can challenge this gym?" asked the man, "Or any other gym badges you could show me?"

"Err… no, I haven't got either," said Silver, in slight confusion, "Where can I find this Elder person?"

"The Sprout Tower," said the man, "It's located at the very north of the city,"

"Right," said Silver, walking out though his insides were fuming. The gym was at the very south of the city, and to get permission to challenge it he had to walk to the north of the city and back again. It was almost as though they _wanted_ him to walk even though he had just walked miles to get to this city. He might as well have just stolen the stupid badge in the first place.

Ten minutes later, he had reached the tower. It was very tall, and seemed to be swaying slightly. He checked the sign in front of it.

_The Sprout Tower. The Tower where_ _they study diligently to learn to live with Pokémon. For those wishing to get permission to challenge the gym, the Elder can be found at the top._

At the top. _At the top._ Silver groaned in annoyance and told himself he needed to catch a large flying type as quickly as possible, then entered the building. This Elder had better be a good trainer to be worth all of this walking.


	3. Sprout Tower

**Disclaimer: I own Pokémon. In my dreams.**

**First of all, I want to say I'm ****_really_**** sorry for the lack of update. Year 10 is kinda busy, with two billion coursework pieces due in every day. All my spare time is spent on flipping english and music and science and all that stuff, so I don't have much time for Pokémon. Updates when I can find the time to write them!**

**Really short chapter today as well. Urghh... sorry!**

* * *

How many more stairs did he have to walk up before he got to the top? Silver dragged his feet up and up, swearing he had climbed up further than ten times the towers height by now? And how many trainers wanted to battle? He'd lost count, but it must have been more than ten.

An odd light seemed to be coming from this floor. The rest of them had been lit with artificial lighting, but this floor was lit with candles, creating a strange flickering light that seemed to send him back several hundred years.

An old man sat at the back of the room with his legs crossed, and Silver felt an odd sense of victory. He had, finally, reached the top, and this was the Pokémon battle he'd been waiting for. The man got up, quite quickly for a man his age, and spoke.

"I guess you have come for permission to challenge the gym?" Silver nodded silently. "Then I shall have to make sure you are strong enough."

Without another word, he sent out a Bellsprout. Silver silently cursed him for sending out a type that had a type advantage against his strongest Pokémon, but then, if Lyra could beat him with a type disadvantage, he could defeat the Elder with one too.

But it wasn't all that difficult. Like every Sage down below, his Bellsprout weren't strong at all and he wondered why he bothered as he KO'd each Bellsprout with one Water Gun. He asked himself again what the point was going through all of this just for one small gym badge.

It was what the Elder said to him that really pissed him off. One of those soppy phrases about being nice to Pokémon. "You showed us what you've got and it's indeed good... However, you should care more about your Pokémon. The way you treat your Pokémon can be too harsh... Remember, Pokémon are not tools of war..."

Urghh. Just like what Lyra had said to him. It was getting on his nerves now, everybody telling him to be nice to his Pokémon. He took the scroll, and walked back down the tower, his mind raging at the Elder. He walked down another set of stairs, and saw Lyra on the other side of the room. Pretending not to notice her, but also wanting to say something impressive, he stared down at his Poké ball and muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"He calls himself the Elder, but he was no match for me. Sure enough, those who lecture how you should be "nice" to Pokémon… They cannot defeat me. All I care about are strong Pokémon that win every time. The rest of them don't mean anything to me."

He chanced a glance upwards, but she didn't exactly appear impressed. He swore. Maybe he had said the wrong thing? He must have done, but then he hadn't had much experience with girls. Next time he would just have to try harder.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for the lack of length to it. Maybe more next time...**


End file.
